Stay Stay Stay
by jump-an
Summary: Sasuke cemburu, Hinata nangis. Hinata cemburu, Sasuke stress. "Apa mungkin kita terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan ini?" , "Apa yang kau katakan, sih!" Lika-liku kehidupan rumah tangga Sasuke dan Hinata sangat merepotkan. Apakah mereka bisa bertahan dan tetap tinggal?
1. Chapter 1

Tittle:

Stay Stay Stay

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing:

Sasuke Uchiha / Hinata Hyuuga

Rate:

M

Warning:

Standard warning you often find

Author's (are u sure?) notes:

Sorry ya kalo ada typo. Hehe… Lemonnya belom ada nih. Soalnya aku masih amatiran bikin lemon. Mau bikin soft, tapi masih payah. Jadi jangan ada adegan itu dulu deh di chapter pertama.

Summary :

Sasuke cemburu, Hinata nangis. Hinata cemburu, Sasuke stress. "Apa mungkin kita terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan ini? Menikah? Aku masih muda dan sangat manja." , "Apa yang kau katakan, sih! Pokoknya aku tidak ingin cerai!" "Awas kau Uchiha kalau sampai menyakiti adikku. Akan kupotong kau!". Lika-liku kehidupan rumah tangga Sasuke dan Hinata sangat merepotkan. Apakah mereka bisa bertahan dan tetap tinggal? HIIIYAAAATTCAAAAHHH

penjelasan umur pada cerita 'Terima kasih, Hinata'

Hinata 23 tahun

Sasuke 28 tahun

Pada saat Hinata pulang dari paris setahun kemudian, berati umur Hinata 24 dan Sasuke 29.

**HAPPY READINGGG!**

Hinata's pov~

Aku sedang menyesap kopiku ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba datang dan berdiri tepat di sampingku dan menghadap ke arahku. Kujauhkan bibir cangkir yang hampir meyentuh bibirku dan meletakkannya kembali ke meja. Aku melayangkan tatapan bertanya apa yang sedang dilakukannya disini, tapi dia malah menatap Sasori –teman sekelasku semasa kuliah di Paris mengambil beasiswa S2, dengan tatapan tajam.

"Sa- Sasuke… Oia, Sasori. Perkenalkan ini suamiku, Sasuke." kataku mencoba menstabilkan perasaan tidak enak yang tiba-tiba menyerangku.

"Ah ya… Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku tidak mengenalnya? Kau selalu membicarakannya sewaktu kita di Paris, kan? Aku Sabaku Sasori." Sasori mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke, mencoba menjabat tangan Sasuke. Tapi tangan Sasuke masih menggantung di sisi tubuhnya, seperti tidak terpengaruh pada ajakan jabatan Sasori. Dengan kecewa Sasori menurunkan tangannya tapi tetap tersenyum.

"Ayo pulang." akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan suara. Aku takut untuk menatapnya matanya yang menyala. Tapi aku berusaha terlihat tetap tenang.

"Kopinya baru datang. Bagaimana jika kau bergabung? Ini akan menyenangkan. Iya kan, Sasori?" jawabku dengan hati-hati.

"Tentu saja. Kami baru bertemu kembali setelah kelulusan setengah tahun yang lalu. Baru awal bulan ini aku pulang dan dikejutkan dengan menikahnya sahabatku yang manis ini. Kau tak keberatan lebih lama disini, kan?"

"Tidak. Ayo pulang Hinata." Sasuke tetap bersikap dingin pada Sasori. Pasti dia marah padaku karena hal ini.

"Sasuke, kumohon…" pintaku dengan suara pelan.

"Pulang atau kupatahkan leher pria ini." Bagus! Sekarang dia mengancam keselamatanku dan Sasori.

"Baiklah, baiklah… Sasori, maafkan Sasuke. Dia kadang agak emosional." Akhirnya aku mengalah dan bangun dari sofa sambil menjinjing tas merah marun yang tadi kubawa. Aku sangat tidak enak hati pada Sasori saat ini.

"Iya tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan. Santai saja. Aku juga terkadang sangat posesif pada pasanganku, kok!" Senyum Sasori membuatku tenang.

"Apa maksudmu emosional? Apa aku harus diam saja melihat istriku sedang minum kopi dengan pria lain setelah berjanji akan pulang cepat?" Aku dapat mendengar suara Sasuke yang sangat menakutkan walau terlihat tenang. Agar tidak terjadi keributan, aku segera undur diri dari hadapan Sasori dengan senyum yang dipaksakan sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Berbalik dan berjalan dengan cepat ke arah pintu keluar bersama suami yang sangat menyebalkan ini.

Normal pov~

Sesampainya di depan rumah, Hinata melepas genggaman tangannya pada jari-jari Sasuke tapi Sasuke malah memperat jalinan tangannya pada Hinata.

"Aku mau membuka pagar, Sasuke-kun."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

"Bisakah kita masuk dulu? Aku lelah."

"Kau tidak terlihat lelah saat kau bersamanya, tadi."

"Aku baru berjalan kaki 3 kilometer dan kau bandingkan dengan hanya duduk di sofa?"

Ya… Hinata dan Sasuke pulang dengan berjalan kaki karena setelah turun di stasiun terdekat dari rumah mereka, tidak ada bus yang mengarah ke arah rumah mereka di halte di depan stasiun. Mungkinkah Sasuke sudah lupa kalau tadi dia membawa mobil saat menjemput Hinata ke kantor?

Akhirnya Sasuke melepas genggaman tangannya pada Hinata. Hinata membuka pagar, lalu berjalan mendahului Sasuke. Membuka pintu dan masuk lebih dulu dari Sasuke untuk menyalakan lampu di seluruh ruangan. Melanjutkan ke lantai dua –ke kamar tidur utama, memasukinya diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya. Sasuke menutup pintu, memandang horror ke arah Hinata yang memegang handuk dan bergerak menuju kamar mandi.

"Hinata."

"Ya?"

"Kau membuatku sangat marah"

"Aku tau. Karena itu aku ingin mandi. Aku sangat takut melihatmu, dan ingin menghindarimu yang sedang marah. Aku takut kau memperkosaku." Pernyataan Hinata yang terakhir seharusnya bisa membuat Sasuke tergelak. Mana mungkin ada suami yang memperkosa istrinya? Tapi berhubung Sasuke sedang murka, ia menahan tawa bahkan senyumnya untuk menjaga wajah stoicknya tetap terjaga. Mana mungkin sedang marah tapi malah tertawa? Bisa-bisa Hinata menganggapnya remeh. Walaupun hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Setengah jam kemudian Hinata keluar dengan mengenakan gaun tidur berwarna hitam yang menutupi sebagian pahanya. Gaun tidur itu tidak berlengan, hanya tali-tali yang menyangga agar gaun itu tidak melorot dari tubuh Hinata, karena terlihat agak kelonggaran di tubuh Hinata yang lumayan langsing.

Hinata duduk di samping Sasuke yang seperti membatu di sisi ranjang mereka. Mengahadap ke arah pintu. 5 menit kemudian Hinata memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku minta maaf." Ujar Hinata

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku hanya minum kopi dengannya."

"Kau tidak ingat ingin pulang cepat."

"Tadi ada pekerjaan tambahan dari Kakashi-san. Saat di perjalanan pulang, aku bertemu dengan Sasori dan berubah pikiran. Wanita sering begitu, Sasuke-kun." Hinata meraih tangan Sasuke, meremasnya pelan.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir untuk menghubungiku dulu? Apa kau tau berjam-jam aku mencemaskanmu yang tidak pulang-pulang, berusaha menjemputmu seperti orang kerasukan hingga hampir menabrak orang, mencari-carimu di sekitar kantormu berjalan kaki meninggalkan mobilku di basement kantormu itu, melupakan kalau mobil itu bisa dicuri kapan saja!" Sasuke meluapkan amarahnya dalam satu kalimat panjang yang hampir membuat Hinata kehabisan napas hanya dengan mendengarnya saja. Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Hinata. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, menutupi wajahnya yang mulai menurunkan air mata dengan poninya.

"Ha-handphone ku kehabisan baterai. A-Aku mi-minta maaf. Su-Sungguh… Hiks… Hiks…" Hinata tidak kuat untuk menatap Sasuke. Ia menjawab dengan jawah menghadap lantai. Air matanya menetes membasahi lantai marmer kamar.

"Lihat aku saat sedang berbicara." Kata Sasuke sambil menarik rahang bawah Hinata ke wajahnya.

Mata Hinata yang berkaca-kaca memandang sendu ke arah Sasuke. Membuat pria berrambut raven ini tersentil hatinya. Tapi Hinata memang harus diperlakukan seperti ini. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Hinata pergi atau melakukan sesuatu tanpa seizin Sasuke. Beberapa waktu lalu Hinata juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama, tapi bukan dengan pria yang asing di mata Sasuke. Hal ini tentu membuat Sasuke cemburu. Hinata terlihat sangat menikmati saat-saat bersama pria itu. Dan tentunya membuat Sasuke semakin marah.

Hinata mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke arah Sasuke, memeluk leher Sasuke dengan erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Sasuke, menangis disana. Sasuke dapat merasakan bagian bahu bajunya basah. Sasuke membiarkan posisi mereka seperti itu hingga beberapa menit. Lalu menarik tangan Hinata agar melepasakan pelukannya, menatap Hinata dengan lebih lembut.

"K-Kau me-membuatku takut, Sasuke-kun. Hiks... Hiks…"

"Kau bisa membuatku gila dan cepat mati, Hinata."

"Huwweeee…" Hinata kembali berhamburan memeluk Sasuke

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi."

"Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Baiklah. Sekarang kau tidur."

"Kau sudah tidak marah, kan? Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku masih."

"Ahh… Jangan marah Sasuke-ku-"

"Tidurlah."

"Aku mau bersamamu, Sasuke-kun…"

"Aku akan tidur di sofa."

"…"

"…"

Akhirnya Sasuke benar-benar tidur di sofa. Dia tidak bisa tidur di ranjang yang sama dengan Hinata. Ia sangat menginginkan Hinata saat ini. Tapi ia malu. Sangat tidak mungkin dalam keadaan marah begini malah meminta Hinata untuk melakukan hal itu. Ini semua gara-gara Hinata yang menempelkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke sangat erat hingga Sasuke bisa merasakan bagian tubuh Hinata yang mengundang libidonya. Gaun tidurnya yang longgar tapi juga sangat pendek itu membuat Sasuke bisa melihat apa yang ada di balik pakaian tipis itu. Membuat adik kecil Sasuke bangun karena Sasuke membiarkannya saja. Aaarrgghhh… Dalam keadaan begini pun pikiran Sasuke masih saja mesum!

Pagi hari Sabtu~

Hinata bangun dengan mata sembab karena semalaman ia menangis. Saat Sasuke menyuruhnya tidur, ia malah sama sekali tidak memejamkan matanya. Hanya menangis di bantalnya. Ia bahkan tidak berusaha menutupi suara tangisannya. Ia membiarkan saja Sasuke mendengar suara tangisnya semalaman, berharap Sasuke akan iba padanya dan akhirnya mendekatinya, memeluknya, lalu mengatakan kalau semuanya tidak apa-apa. Tapi yang terjadi justru Sasuke yang pindah ke ruang keluarga, merasa terganggu oleh suara tangis Hinata. Hal itu membuat Hinata menyimpulkan kalau Sasuke tidak akan memaafkannya dengan mudah.

Setelah mencuci muka, Hinata turun dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Ini hari libur. Biasanya Hinata hanya akan bersantai saja di rumah bersama Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke masih marah padanya hari ini. Jadi Hinata bertekad untuk meminta maaf pada Sasuke sampai Sasuke memaafkannya, apapun caranya.

Rencana pertama Hinata yaitu membuat sarapan kesukaan Sasuke, sandwich dengan ekstra tomat dan segelas yogurt. Sesampainya di dapur, Hinata bergegas membuat sarapan untuk suaminya. Saat menunggu roti yang sedang di panggang matang, Hinata menemui Sasuke yang masih terbaring di sofa. Posisinya terlihat tidak nyaman. Pasti tidurnya tidak nyenyak. Dalam hati Hinata menyesal telah menangis semalam karena hal itu justru membuat Sasuke tidak bisa tidur dan akhirnya pindah ke ruang keluarga yang sofanya tidak senyaman di kamar mereka.

Hinata membangunkan Sasuke perlahan. Pria yang tengah meringkuk itu hanya mengerang lalu melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Sasuke-kun… Bangun. Ini sudah pukul 7. Apa kau tidak ke kantor?" Hinata sengaja mengerjai Sasuke agar cepat bangun dan memakan sarapan yang Hinata siapkan. Berharap akan memaafkan Hinata hanya dengan disuap seporsi sarapan. Hei! Bukankah Sasuke sering makan sarapan kesukaannya itu? kenapa pikiran Hinata begitu pendek? -_-

Sasuke akhirnyamembuka kelopak matanya. Terlihatlah sepasang mata yang begitu gelap. Hinata agak menjauh demi melihat pergerakan Sasuke.

"Sekarang hari Sabtu." Jawab Sasuke pendek. Bangun dari posisinya, dan melenggang ke kamar tidur. Berniat melanjutkan tidurnya karena masih sangat mengantuk lantaran semalaman tidak bisa tidur. Menahan hasratnya untuk... ah sudahlah.

Hinata hanya menatap punggung Sasuke dengan sedih hingga menghilang di balik pintu kamar mereka di lantai dua. Tiba-tiba tercium bau yang tidak enak dari dapur.

"Kyaaaaaa… Rotinyaaaaa! " teriak Hinata

Satu jam kemudian~

Setelah membuat ulang sandwich kesukaan Sasuke, Hinata bergegas mandi. Ia menginjakkan kakinya menuju lantai dua, ke kamarnya dan Sasuke. dilihatnya Sasuke sudah tidak ada di ranjang. Hinata menegokkan kepalanya ke penjuru kamar tapi tetap tidak menemukan sang suami. Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata mengambil handuknya dan masuk ke kamar mandi yang tidak terkunci. Saat membalikkan badannya…

"Kyaaaaa!" teriak Hinata. Kaget menemukan Sasuke yang tengah menghadap dinding sedang menyabuni dirinya. Ternyata Sasuke lupa menutup tirai mandi untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang polos itu. sasuke yang kaget pun membalikkan tubuhnya ke asal suara teriakkan itu, yang justru membuat Hinata berteriak semakin kencang. Hinata otomatis menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia masih malu melihat milik Sasuke kalau bukan di atas ranjang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke polos.

"A-Aku mau mandi." jawab Hinata masih sambil menutup mata.

"Bukan itu. Maksudku kenapa kau berteriak dan menutup matamu?"

"Aku malu, tau!" Hinata agak membentak untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Lalu membalik badannya dan membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"Lain kali tutup tirai mandinya." lanjut Hinata sambil melangkah pergi dari yang disusul decakan Sasuke. 'Apa-apaan itu? aku kan suaminya' pikir Sasuke

**To be continued~**

Hah hah hah…

Gimana? Gimana? Bagus gak? Duh gak tau mau ngomong apa. Fic ini aku buat atas permintaan para reviewer 'Terima kasih, Hinata' yang pada tereak-tereak minta dibikinin sekuelnya. #dishuriken. Oiya, berhubung aku udah disibukkan dengan ujan praktek dan sebentar lagi mau UN, kayaknya fic ini bakal lama updatenya.

Tapi tenang aja. Chapter dua udah aku buat kerangkanya, dan pasti akan selesai kok. Hehe… Walaupun aku gak janjiin apa-apa untuk urusan update. #dijambak

Review sangat membantu loh! Apapun bentuknya. Yang penting review aja lah. Yang gak review, gak gaul! Loh? -_-


	2. Chapter 2

Title:

Stay Stay Stay

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing:

Sasuke Uchiha/ Hinata Hyuuga

Rate:

M

Warning:

Standard warning you often find

Author's (really?) note:

Sorry ya kalo banyak typo. Haha… Disini udah ada limenya. Maaf belum bisa memenuhi permintaan reviewer yang minta hard lemon. -_- terima kasih masukkannya yang menyarankan saya untuk lebih serius terima kasih juga buat yang bilang suka fic ini, udah ngefollow sampe favorite. Semua yang udah menuangkan apresiasinya lewat review, sangat saya hargai walaupun belom bisa dibales.

Summary:

Sasuke cemburu, Hinata menangis. Hinata cemburu, Sasuke stress. "Apa mungin kita terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan ini? Menikah? Aku masih muda dan sangat manja." "Apa yang kau katakan, sih? Pokoknya aku tidak mau cerai!" "Awas kau Uchiha kalau sampai menyakiti adikku. Akan kupotong kau!". Lika-liku kehidupan rumah tangga Sasuke dan Hinata sangat merepotkan. Apakah mereka bisa bertahan dan tetap tinggal?

**HAPPY READINGGGGGG!**

**chapter 2**

Saat Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi, Hinata langsung menerobos pintu kamar mandi dengan mata mengahdap ke lantai. Terlalu malu untuk bertatapan dengan Sasuke setelah kejadian tadi. Dan menjadi sangat lama melakukan ritual mandi yang biasanya hanya memakan waktu setengah jam, kini menjadi satu jam lebih tapi Hinata belum juga keluar dari kamar mandi. Karena khawatir, Sasuke menggedor pintu kamar mandi.

"Hinata, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Hening.

"Jangan bercanda Hinata."

Tidak ada jawaban

Sial!

Akhirnya Sasuke mendobrak pintu kamar mandi dan terlonjak mendapati Hinata tengah tertidur di dalam bathup. Dengan hati-hati diangkatnya tubuh Hinata yang tidak mengenakan apapun dan membawanya ke kamar. Membaringkan Hinata ke tempat tidur lalu mengeringkan dan memakaikan jubah mandi ke tubuhnya yang membuat Hinata sedikit mengerang karena merasa terganggu tidurnya. Melihatnya membuat Sasuke mati-matian kembali menahan hasrat yang menggelora dari dalam tubuhnya. 'Hinata… Cepatlah bangun. Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu lebih lama lagi.' Batin Sasuke memohon.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke memergoki Hinata yang sedang mengintip melalui bulu matanya. Tapi Hinata masih berpura-pura tidur.

"Kau itu tidak berbakat menjadi aktris."

Hinata tetap di posisi tertidur. Karena gemas melihat Hinata yang masih saja berpura-pura tidur, Sasuke pun menindihi Hinata tanpa menahan bobot tubuhnya. Yang membuat Hinata akhirnya kaget dan meronta untuk dilepaskan karena tidak bisa bernapas dengan bebas.

"Maaf Sasuke-kuuuuun..."

"Sejak kapan kau berpura-pura seperti ini? Hm?"

"Saat kau mendobrak pintu, aku agak kaget. Tapi kubiarkan saja. Aku mengantuk sekali Sasuke-kun."

"Tidak. Kau tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan pada adikku karena harus melihatmu seperti itu tadi?"

"Jadi... KYAAAAAA!"

Sasuke langsung membuka jubah mandi Hinata dan mencium sang istri dengan tergesa-gesa seakan mereka baru bertemu setelah sekian lama berpisah. Hinata yang tidak bisa mengelak lagi pun mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke berpindah ke tubuh Hinata yang masih agak licin karena belum sempat dibilas oleh Sasuke. Hal itu membuat Sasuke semakin bernafsu menggerayangi tubuh Hinata. Diremasnya kedua dada istrinya, membuat Hinata mengerang di mulutnya.

"Buka bajuku hime.." perintah Sasuke

Hinata bangun dan mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk dan segera membuka kaos yang dikenakan Sasuke, hanya sebentar Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya demi membantu Hinata. Lalu membuka kancing jeans Sasuke dan menurunkan resletingnya, memasukkan tangannya kedalam bagian selangakangan Sasuke. Menyadari hal itu Sasuke melepas tangannya dari dada Hinata dan membantu Hinata dengan membebaskan miliknya dari celana jeans yang semakin sempit dirasakannya. Bibir tipis Sasuke semakin menuruni tubuh Hinata, mengecupi leher, menghisap kedua putting Hinata, menjilat pusar cantik istrinya sampai berada diantara kedua pangkal paha Hinata. Hinata terus saja mendesahkan nama Sasuke pelan.

"Kau sudah basah, eh?"

"Hmm?"

Tanpa banyak pikir Sasuke melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam milik Hinata, mencari klitoris dan memainkannya. Menghisapnya kuat-kuat dan menggigitnya sampai membuat Hinata berteriak kesakitan.

"AAAAHHHHH... Sasuke.. Sasukeeee.. Sakiiiitt.. AAAHHHHH..."

Bersamaan dengan itu Hinata mengalami klimaksnya. Sasuke menyiapkan miliknya yang keras da besar di depan lipatan milik Hinata dan melesakkanya tanpa permisi dengan keras, lagi-lagi membuat Hinata bereriak karena kaget. Sasuke seakan putus asa atas tubuh Hinata, ia melakukannya dengan keras, terus menghujamkan miliknya sampai pangkal ke dalam Hinata. tak berhenti walau Hinata meronta kesakitan karena permainannya yang kasar. Saat Sasuke menyentuh titik Gspot-nya, Hinata merasa ngilu di pangkal pahanya. Dicakarnya punggung sasuke untuk menurunkan sedikit kecepatannya, tapi sasuke tak bergeming. Terus saja menggenjot dengan keras, sampai tubuh mereka berdua semakin naik ke kepala ranjang. Akhirnya Hinata menampar Sasuke.

PLAK!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Ini sangat sakit, Sasuke-kun. Hiks.. Hiks.. Kepalaku sampai terbentur kepala ranjang ini."

"oh.. maafkan aku hime." Sasuke mengecup bibir Hinata pelan

Dengan miliknya yang masih menancap di dalam Hinata, Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata menjauh dari kepala ranjang dan melanjutkan kegiatannya, namun kini ia agak pelan melakukannya.

Hinata memang mampu membuat Sasuke kehilangan kontrol. Seperti orang kerasukan setiap kali bercinta dengannya. Wangi tubuh Hinata memabukkan Sasuke yang membuatnya tak pernah puas jika melakukannya hanya satu ronde. Terus saja mengajak Hinata untuk melakukannya lagi dan lagi, walaupun Hinata sudah klimaks berkali-kali dan menolak karena kelelahan. Bahkan pada malam pertama pernikahan mereka, Sasuke membuat Hinata tidak tidur semalaman. Hal itulah yang membuat jadwal bercinta mereka jarang. Karena sekali melakukan, Hinata langsung sakit –di tempat tertentu.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Hinata melenguh panjang menggumamkan nama Sasuke. Ia sudah mencapai klimaksnya lagi. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke belum pada batasnya. Terlihat dari hujamannya yang tidak menurun sama sekali. Tapi kegiatan mereka diinterupsi oleh ketukkan pintu rumah. Awalnya hal itu tidak menggangu Sasuke sama sekali sampai orang di balik pintu itu memaki-maki memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke brengsek! Cepat buka pintu sialan ini!" kata orang di balik pintu.

"Sasuke-kun, Itu sepertinya Naruto-san. Biar aku yang membukanya." Hinata mencoba menghentikan Sasuke yang masih saja menusuk Hinata –mencari puncak kepuasannya.

"Hn. Biarkan saja."

"Tapi dia terus menggedor pintu rumah kita." Hinata mulai mendorong Sasuke menjauh darinya, mencoba melepaskan diri. Akhirnya Sasuke keluar dari tubuh Hinata dan turun dari ranjang untuk memungut celananya.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Tapi nanti kita lanjutkan ya?" Hinata tidak menjawabnya karena langsung mencari pakaian di lemari.

~('_')~

Ceklek.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sih?" Sasuke langsung disembur oleh omelan Naruto

"Hn. Masuklah."

"Ck. Dasar"

Setelah mereka berdua duduk, Hinata datang membawakan ocha hangat untuk mereka berdua.

"Pantas saja kau lama sekali membukakan pintu untukku. Maaf mengganggu kegiatanmu. Hihi" bisik Naruto pada Sasuke. Seketika Sasuke langsung memukul puncak kepala Naruto dengan tinjunya.

"AAAAKKKK! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?" bentak Naruto

"Kau yang bodoh!"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan sih?" tanya Hinata heran

"Ah tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan. Hehe.."

"Jadi apa tujuanmu kemari?" tanya Sasuke to the point. Tapi Naruto tidak langsung menjawabnya. Malah memberi isyarat pada Sasuke untuk mengusir Hinata dari ruang tamu. Mengerti kalau ini adalah hal yang rahasia, Sasuke berdehem.

"Ehm.. Hinata, bisakah kau masakkan sup tomat untuk makan malam?"

"Oh.. Baiklah Sasuke-kun."

Stelah kepergian hinata, Naruto langsung mengubah posisi duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Sasuke. Berusaha menurunkan suaranya supayatidak terdengar sampai ke dapur.

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengan Sakura. Dia mencarimu. Dan membawa seorang anak sekitar satu tahun."

"Lalu?"

"Dia mengaku kalau itu anakmu!"

~TO BE CONTINUED~

Hhhhhaaaaahhh akhirnya kelar chapter ini. Pada penasaran gak nih kenapa bisa si Sasuke menghamili Sakura? Jangan jangan udah pada lupa ya sama fic ini gegara udah kelamaan ditelantarin sama penulisnya? gomenasai readerrrrr~

Soalnya saya kan sibuk ngurusin persiapan UN. Untung sekarang udah kelar. Hahahahah xD

Yuk ah bales review dulu~

Sugar princess: maaf ya kalo chap ini masi kependekkan. aku usahain cepet update.

Yomimaru: gimana sama chap ini? Apakah Sasuke masih lucu?

Moku-chan: sudah update ini. Heheh

Magenta-alleth: emang dari lagu itu aku ambil judul ini. Hahaha

Anne garbo: buka fic rate M pertama si sebenernya. Hehe. Makasih atas komentarnya. Hehehe

Hyou hyouichiffer: duh aku gak jamin nih bakal ringan terus konfliknya. Hehehe

Indigo mitha-chan: sudah update yaa. Hehehe

Flo deveraux: emang dari judul lagunya dia. Hahaha..

Tatsu hashiru katsu: saja ijinkan. Hahaha.. ini akhir chap yang tambah nggantung ya?

Shoiri-chan: maaf ya gak bisa kilat untuk chap 2 ini. Aku usahain chap depan gak lama. Hehehe

Dewi natalia: makasih banyak atas masukannya minna. Hehehe

Lily purple lily: udah update yaa. Maaf lama

Dai: aduh maap ya lama banget updatenya

Nichachan:iya diijinin kok. Hehehe.. maap lama updatenya

Yafa mut: aduh maap ya kalo chap ini terlalu vulgar. Aku takut di jotos penyuka hentai. Hahaha

Hanamoriselena: makasih atas komentarnya. Hehehe.. ni udah update

**Kalau ada yang kurang berkenan sama cerita saya, gak puas karena kependekkan, terlalu vulgar, tema yang basi, alur ngalor ngidul, ya mohon maaf.. saya Cuma manusia biasa yang punya banyak banget kekurangan. -_-**

Kalo mau ngomel, lewat review aja yaa.. hahahaha

See u next chapter!


End file.
